Magical Girl Raising Project: MAZE
by RapidDagger
Summary: 10 new magical girls find themselves thrown without warning into a monstrous maze, split into teams, and told to reach the center with the most team members alive.
1. MGRPMAZE CHAPTER ONE: TEAM A

10 individuals are randomly chosen, granted the powers of a magical girl, and dropped into a massive and deadly labyrinth. Five girls on one side, and five on the other, the two teams are told to reach the center and that the team with the most surviving members will receive a great reward.

"Some of you will die here, pon!" Their digital referee, Faa, tells the groups in its oddly monotonous chirp. The game also has a time limit, he tells them, and whichever team is deemed closest by the end of three days will be declared the winners.

"That's all for now, pon! I'll have an upgrade available in 12 hours, pon!" And the magical phones fell silent.

Team A*

Sunrise Shine started at the now dark phone, every gear in her brain grinding at once. Around her, four other magical girls bore similar expressions, until the one in green suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs.

The girl had a leprechaun theme, with green shiny shorts and striped socks with buckled green shoes. Her top was a green waistcoat with puffy sleeves, and a cloud of four-leaf clovers floated in the air around her.

Immediately, the girl to her left slapped her hard in the face, silencing her and shocking the others.

This girl was dressed in full, shiny red armor with a matching shield. The only indication she was a magical girl at all was the lacy ascot with a red jeweled brooch and her flowing, curly white hair.

"Don't you dare start that. We must keep a level head." She said sharply, her voice an angry hush.

The green girl sniffled and nodded, rubbing her already bruising face.

The red girl's magical phone trilled and the projection of Faa popped up again.

"Please note that you won't gain any points from attacking your own team, pon!" The cheery synthetic voice was already aggravating, Sunrise thought. The projection faded after the message was over.

"So, there's a points system..." A girl dressed like a fortune teller with pink hair rising like a spirit behind her was pacing back and forth, and for the first time, Sunrise Shine took notice of her surroundings.

The confused group had been placed in a small green field that looked almost like a castle garden. There were flowers, stone benches, even a small fountain, all of it surrounded by green hedge walls as high as they could see.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." A voice behind Sunrise made her jump straight in the air with a shriek. The fifth magical girl had materialized as if out of nowhere. The others jumped, as well, and the red girl took guard with her shield.

"Who are you?!" She demanded.

"I'm Fantasma." The ghost girl said, leaning against a tree. She had a sort of goth look, with spiky black hair, long black clothes, and boots.

"Are you a magical girl, too?" Red asked.

"I can become intangible. Slip right through stuff."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Ugh, yes." Fantasma rolled her eyes, the giant red orbs the only thing making her look remotely magical. "Like I said, I'm Fantasma. And you are...?" She gestured with her hands for Red to continue. The magical soldier's cheeks flushed slightly and she backed off her guard.

"Scarlet Shield. My shield can block anything," she took a long, shaky breath, "and honestly, I'm just as scared as you all are."

"I-I'm CloverLucky!" Leprechaun girl chimed in, still rubbing her face. "My clovers can reverse someone's luck!" Both Fantasma and Scarlet Shield looked impressed. Indeed, CloverLucky's magical ability sounded handy.

"What about you, sunny?" Sunrise jumped at her name, looking at the others.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Fantasma raised an eyebrow. Embarrassed, Sunrise bowed hastily, then struck a cute pose with her right finger extended like a gun and her left hand held up daintily.

"I am The Golden Ray Heroine, Sunrise Shine!" She declared, feeling both proud of herself because she had practiced the move for years and mortified for having actually done it.

The other three girls looked at her and snickered.

"Wow."

"That was...special."

"Um..."

Sunrise felt her face turn redder than Scarlet's shield. She wanted to run but couldn't, partially out of sheer mortification and partially because, well, where would she go?

"You must be a little kid." Said the pink-haired girl, walking over while shuffling a deck of cards.

"Wh-what...?" Sunrise squeaked out.

"A little kid. Like, when you weren't Sunshine Sparkle."

"I-it's Sunrise Shine."

"Whatever." The girl shrugged and tucked her cards away in her hip bag. She had a long white dress with very high side slits and a purple belt and a red bandanna on her head. She even had a fortune teller's single hoop earring.

"Who are you?" Scarlet asked, stepping forward some as if to protect the others.

"Kismet. Relax, I'm on your team, remember?" Kismet smiled and sat down on a bench. She was barefoot.

"So...now what?"


	2. MGRPMAZE CHAPTER TWO: TEAM B

"Well. This is certainly not how I thought my day was going to end." A girl with butterfly wings and a fairy costume sat daintily on a rock, her face a mask of annoyance.

"You're not the only one." Said a very tall girl in blue armor with a nasty-looking spear on her back. The fairy girl fluttered her wings as she stood up.

"Okay, we need to think. Come up with a plan. What can everyone do?" She looked around at the group. "I can shrink."

"My lance can't be blocked or broken." The armored girl responded.

"I can throw knives really fast..." Soft-spoken and almost sad looking, this girl had a costume like a circus performer and wore two pouches full of throwing knives. Another girl piped up, this one in a devil outfit.

"I can make things go my way when I flip this coin." She held up a sparkling gold coin the size of a coaster.

"You can flip that thing?" The lancer asked.

"I think it's magic." The devil shrugged.

"Cool. Oh, I'm Ace Dragoon, by the way."

"Lucky Devil."

"I am Papillon." Added the fairy. The knife thrower shuffled her feet shyly.

"Rapid Dagger..."

"What about her?" Ace Dragoon and the rest turned to the final girl: wearing a white dress with a pattern of roses and a simple red ribbon in her hair, the pale girl floated silently about a foot off the ground, her eyes closed. Lucky Devil approached her, stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" Papillon tilted her head.

"I don't know. I can't get any closer."

"My name is WISKY..."

All four girls collectively gasped, staring in shock at the sleeping girl.

"Did...everyone else hear that...?" Rapid Dagger said anxiously.

"Yeah..." Ace Dragoon had her lance at the ready.

"I think she has psychic abilities."

"Yes..."

"There it is again!" Her voice becoming a nervous squeak, Rapid Dagger was actually hiding behind Ace Dragoon.

"Calm down, you big baby. I think it's her." Ace gestured to WISKY.

"Can you only communicate this way?" Lucky Devil asked. For a long minute, there was no reply.

"Yes..."

Papillon suddenly shuddered.

"Her power is so strong, she has to sleep to keep from destroying everything."

"How do you know that?" Lucky asked.

"She showed me. Like, she e-mailed my mind. It was so weird." Papillon shook her head. "Either way, now that we have an idea of what we can do, we need to come up with a plan."

"What is there to plan? We just have to kill the other team, right?" Lucky took out her magical phone and pressed the only button available: HELP.

There was a chime, and the projection of Faa appeared.

"How can I help you, pon?"

"Can you tell us anything about the other team?" The devil girl asked.

"Only their names, pon!"

"It's a start. What are they?"

"CloverLucky, Fantasma, Kismet, Scarlet Shield, and Sunrise Shine, pon!"

"What are their abilities?"

"I can't tell you that, pon!"

Lucky Devil sighed and shut the phone, tucking it into her costume.

"Well, that wasn't much help." She groused.

"Maybe...we can figure it out ourselves..." Rapid Dagger offered. Lucky glared at her.

"And how do you propose we do that, dingus?"

"Um...well...surely CloverLucky's magic is luck-related, like yours?" Dagger slunk back behind Ace Dragoon, where apparently she felt safest.

"You know, for someone with such a strong magical ability, you're awfully cowardly." Ace said, not unkindly. Dagger fiddled with her belt.

"It's not that good...my aim is terrible..." She sighed. Ace patted her back.

"You can still be useful. If you throw things fast enough, accuracy isn't a big deal." She smiled reassuringly, but Dagger seemed unconvinced.

Papillon opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of all five magical phones chiming at once.

"Listen up, everyone, pon! It's time to announce the team captains, pon!"

The four concious girls all looked at each other.

"Team captain?"

"That's right, pon! The captains were chosen at random, pon! Team A captain is Sunrise Shine, pon! Team B captain is Lucky Devil, pon! I'll return with an upgrade in 12 hours, pon!" And Faa vanished.


End file.
